The beginning
by singingprilly
Summary: Couples are turning up dead after being kidnapped. Erin and Jay are sent undercover to figure out why. Will this make them or break them apart?


When the unit arrived that morning it was eerily calm. Any minute something was going to happen. You could feel it in the air. "Lindsay, Halstead, my office now." Voight said as he hit the top of the stairs. Jay and Erin looked at each other and followed Voight. "Close the door." He said as he sat behind his desk. "What's up Hank?" "I need you two to go undercover. You two are the only two that are young enough and not tied down." "What about Burgess?" Jay asked. "She is still dealing with her niece." "What do you need us to do?" Erin asked. "I need you both to go to this address. Don't worry about packing anything as everything you will need will be there. Your instructions will be there as well. I will need your badges, guns and cell phones." They both reluctantly did as they were told. "How will we contact you?" Erin asked. "All of that will be in your instructions." Jay and Erin headed for the door when Voight grabbed Jay. "Keep her safe Halstead. Protect her with your life." "I always do."

When they left Voight's office they gave each other a look. They didn't say a word to anyone as they grabbed their coats and went down the back stairs. Neither spoke until they were almost to the address they were given. "I wonder what is with all the hush, hush. It isn't like Voight to send us out with no information." Jay said. "Well I guess we are about to find out." She replied while pointing to a man dressed as a chauffer holding up signs with their first names. "Good morning Miss and Sir, my name is Ethan, Mr. Hank asked me to meet you here. If you will follow me." Ethan stood at 6'4 and was built like a tank. When they reached the front desk of the Drake Hotel Ethan handed them an envelope and their room key. "A photographer will meet you in your room along with your stylist and dressers. I will be back this afternoon to take you to your next location." He shook Jay's offered hand and turned and left. "I wonder why we have all that waiting for us." Jay said. "Well I guess we should go and check it out. What room are we headed to?" Erin replied. Jay opened the envelope and read aloud, "The Princess Diana suite." "Are you serious? I have always wanted to see what it actually looked like. I have only seen pictures." "Well lets go check it out." Jay put his hand on the small of her back and headed to the elevators. Once they got into the room they didn't have a chance to look around. Erin was ushered into the bedroom. "I apologize in advance for rushing but we are under a time constraint. To get started I need you to strip down and step into this." The dresser said. Erin gave him a look like he was crazy to think she was going to remove anything. "Don't be shy now. I bat for the other team, and I am happily married." He told her. She relaxed a bit and did what she was told. "Ok now carefully step in and I will tie it up." Frankie told her. Erin was getting a little worried that she was being mistaken for someone else. "Are you sure you have the right person?" "Yes, Hank Voight sent you here with your partner Jay. We were instructed to dress you specifically and then send you to another location for the afternoon. Don't worry you will come here this evening." He told her when he saw the sad look on her face. After he got her tied in he led her to a chair and told her to sit carefully. Two women and another man went to work on her make-up, hair and nails. She quickly learned to do as she was told otherwise they would do it for her. Thirty minutes later her hair was swept up with some strands to frame her face that had freshly applied make-up. "Ok now lets get this dress on and then you will be on your way." Frankie told her as he guided her to the center of the room. It took him ten minutes to button all the buttons. "Ok one last thing. Take this with you but do not open until instructed." He said as he handed her a silver box and shewed her out of the room.

When Erin walked out of the bedroom she saw Jay who was dressed in a three piece tuxedo, being handed a matching silver box. When he heard the door open he looked over and saw her. He could swear his heart skipped a few beats. "Cat got your tongue Halstead?" she joked. Jay walked over to her before he could answer. "Just for a moment. You look simply breath-taking." this caused her to blush. "You look rather dashing yourself." she replied. "Ok you two, we are taking the back elevator to the parking garage. Ethan is waiting for you and has your instructions. It was a pleasure working with you both." Frankie said as he bid farewell. "So a wedding dress huh?" Jay said once they were alone in the elevator. Erin looked at her reflection and saw she was wearing a wedding gown. The bodice was strapless and form fitting. The top of it looked like beaded lace bra was peeking out with a criss-cross design across the front, the skirt was made of layers of sparkling tulle. She felt like Cinderella.

Their next destination was the Chicago Botanic Garden. Jay's door opened to reveal a very tall muscular man with black hair and green eyes. After Jay got out he put his hand out to help Erin. "Welcome to Chicago Botanic Garden. Please follow me." They were led to the English walled garden. Once they got there they didn't expect to see Antonio, Olinsky and Sergeant Platt. Antonio was dressed as the officiator. Without missing a beat Antonio started. " We are gather here today to bring together Jay and Erin in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" "Her mother and I do." Olinsky said as him and Platt stepped forward. Jay and Erin exchanged a look and turned back to Antonio. "Jay do you take Erin to be your wife, to have, to hold, to love and cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good time and in bad times from this day forward?" "I do." "Erin do you take Jay to be your husband, to have, to hold, to love and cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good time and in bad times from this day forward?" "I do." she answered. "Do you have the rings?" Antonio asked both of them. "Yes." they both replied. "Jay repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Jay took Erin's left hand and as he repeated the words he slipped the 1 caret solitaire engagement ring with a band of diamonds, emerald and sapphires alternating on the band. "Erin repeat after me." Erin repeated the same as Jay had. She put a brushed designed ring on Jay's finger. "By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Before Jay did just that he looked over at Olinsky who nodded his head. Jay leaned in and gave Erin a chaste kiss. Olinsky and Sergeant Platt pulled them both into hugs. "In the limo is the particulars for the case. Only take the small packet with you, leave the rest with Ethan. He will drive around until you are ready. Ethan will be near you both when you are not in your room. Pass any information to him." Olinsky whispered. Meanwhile Platt was whispering to Erin the same information. "Take care of our girl and we will see you in a few weeks." Olinsky said as he pulled away. "Congratulations to you both." Antonio pulled them in close enough to tell them that their rings had tracking devices in them and to never take them off. "Thank you." Erin told him. They were then led back to the limo.

Ten minutes into the drive Jay finally spoke. "So I guess we know what is going on." "This is crazy. How are we just hearing about newlyweds getting kidnapped and then turning up dead a year later?" Erin replied. "Apparently there are still those that are still buying children. As for why the couples turn up after a year I have no clue. Maybe the women can't get pregnant or there are difficulties with the birth. There are a number of possibilities." he said "Hopefully the team can get more information from the couple who escaped." "I hope so too. Ethan we are ready to go back to the hotel." Jay said. "Certainly." Before they knew it they were at the front entrance. "If you need anything I am right down the hall." "All right Mrs. Linstead what do you say we change into something more comfortable?" Jay said as the got to their room. "Sounds good to me." Jay inserted the key card and then picked Erin up. "Gotta stick with tradition and carry my bride over the threshold." "You're a dork." "Yeah but I am your dork." He replied.


End file.
